


this satinalia, i want someone to hold.

by ahshhh



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Adorable Alistair, Alistair isn’t as oblivious as cullen thinks, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bethany and Carver live, Dorian is her client, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, First Kisses, Inspired by Christmas Movies, Jealous Cullen, Josephine is a publicist, Kidfic, Leandra and Malcolm live, M/M, Minor Dorian Pavus/Male Trevelyan, Parent Blackwall, Satinalia, Snow Kisses, Snowball Fight, Snowed In, Trevelyan Siblings, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, blackwall is josephine’s driver and dorian’s bodyguard, cullen loves amell, holiday decorating, male trevelyan is a single father of two girls, one sided pining, sera is dorian’s bff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahshhh/pseuds/ahshhh
Summary: INSPIRED BY LOVE, ACTUALLY & THE HOLIDAYCullenRutherford is in love with his best friends wife; he decides to change their lives by confessing his feelings to her on Satinalia eve, just one week after their wedding.JosephineMontilyet is a publicist for some of Thedas’ biggest celebrities; she finds herself needing a break from her career and so she swaps homes and “lives” with a young woman named Autumn. Josephine doesn’t expect to begin to harbor feelings for Autumn’s handsome brother, Nikau & Autumn didn’t plan on finding love in Josephine’s gruff driver.BethanyHawke is a free-spirit, she’s also the assistant for the Prince of Starkhaven, Sebastian. The two begin an affair that changes how the public sees Sebastian.Fenrisjust left an abusive marriage; he rents a cabin just outside of Kirkwall. There he meets a charismatic man named Hawke who also happens to be his housekeeper.





	1. forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta’d & all mistakes are my own.
> 
>  
> 
> These are four of the main storylines, there will be other ones and background characters and relationships! Anyway, I had this idea while at work, I started to jot down ideas and what pairings to use. I might do side stories focusing on the background couples and stuff.

**CULLEN, ALISTAIR, & ASPEN**

  
Cullen quite literally had his breath taken away as he watched his best friend’s soon to be wife come walking towards them, Alistair had the biggest grin on his face as he watched Aspen make her way towards them, her father with his arm looped through hers. It seemed like it took a million years but it only took a couple of minutes for them to reach the altar, her father pulled away from his daughter and gave her a giant hug. Alistair shook his to be father in laws hand before the older gentleman took his seat in the front row next to his wife.

All Cullen could focus on was Aspen, how her bright white teeth glistened in the lighting, how intricate her hair looked in its current updo. The dress was an off-white color, it hugged her hips and then the skirt flared out, she looked like an actual princess in the dress. Aspen had a crown of crystal grace flowers placed perfectly on her head, the flowers were a stark contrast to her deep black hair. Cullen allowed himself to put on a fake smile as the wedding droned on, his eyes still fixated on Aspen; he loved the way her eyes crinkled when Alistair told the story of how they met and the way she threw her head back when she realized it was a more dramatized version of it. Aspen’s green eyes locked with Cullen’s and Cullen looked away, instead he looked into the crowd and saw one of Aspen’s friends watching with him a curious look; Cullen had met the man quite a few times, his name was Jowan and he seemed like a decent fellow.

After what seemed like an eternity to Cullen, the revered mother finally announced Alistair and Aspen as husband and wife. The chantry erupted into cheers and Cullen clapped as the two kissed and faced those who had come to celebrate their special day.

Cullen and Alistair had a photography company together, Alistair would handle the finance section of it while Cullen handled the actual photography end of it. Alistair had asked Cullen to take the solo photos of him and Aspen a few weeks prior, Cullen agreed to do it and that made Alistair very happy - he always said that he enjoyed Cullen’s couple photography.

It took well over an hour for the group photos to be done and when those wrapped up, the wedding party (minus Cullen and the newlyweds) headed to the venue that was hosting the reception.

Alistair made a comment about how he needed to leave to go relieve himself real fast, Cullen nodded and took the time to get his camera set up. Cullen could feel Aspen lingering near him, he froze when he felt her perfectly manicured hand gripping his shoulder. Cullen turned around to face her, she was smiling sadly.

“Are you doing okay, Cullen?” Aspen asked, Cullen nodded and Aspen raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be doing okay?” Cullen replied weakly, and before Aspen could even say anything else, Alistair had returned and was wiping his hands on his pants. Aspen rolled her eyes and Cullen grinned.

“Ready?” Alistair asked, Cullen nodded and they walked over to a small field that housed hundreds of wild flowers.

Cullen couldn’t but help but replace Alistair with himself in his mind, he positioned them to how he wanted them and adjusted everything that he needed to. Aspen shot him a look and Cullen gave her a reassuring smile, the solo photos went out for a good half an hour. Cullen had taken almost five hundred photos, around 200 of them focused heavily on Aspen.

* * *

Cullen settled at the bar and ordered himself a beer, he took a sip of the honey liquid and sighed, everyone had eaten and there was lots of dancing happening. Cullen still couldn’t keep his eyes off Aspen, she looked absolutely stunning and he just wanted to tell her every second that she did but he knew that would be highly inappropriate.

Cullen was shaken from his thoughts of Aspen when he heard a familiar voice behind him “A glass of your finest Antivan wine and two shots of whiskey for my friend here,” Cullen looked up to see Zevran Arainai standing next to him, the short man was dressed in a tight button down shirt and tight dress pants, his dirty blonde hair was pulled back into a tight bun. Zevran had a mischievous twinkle in his eye. “What’s wrong, my friend?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about..”

“Hmph, right. Surely this can’t be about your feelings towards Asp-” Cullen sighed and stood up abruptly, cutting off Zevran. “Ah, so it is!”

“Let’s drop this, please.”

“You’re not the only one wishing you were Alistair, trust me.” Zevran said with a nod of his head, he took one of the shots before taking his glass and disappearing. Cullen sighed and decided to do the shot that Zevran had gotten him, he winced as it burned going down.

Cullen finished his beer quite quickly before making his way back into the ballroom; Alistair caught his eye, the tall blonde stood up and motioned for Cullen to come over to him. Cullen weaved his way through the crowd, Alistair was smiling wide.

“You have to give your speech, Cullen!”

“Wha? I- oh, no, maker’s breath. I forgot about that.” Cullen muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

“It’ll be great, trust me!”

Before Cullen could retort, he was being dragged over to the DJ area, Alistair was speaking with the DJ and Cullen could feel his heart pounding against his chest. Alistair handed Cullen a microphone, the DJ killed the music and Cullen sighed.

Soon a large crowd had appeared, Aspen and Alistair in the front, Alistair was nodding enthusiastically at his friend. Aspen was smiling at him as well, her smile was the only thing that Cullen knew would get him through his damned speech. Cullen put the microphone up to his mouth and started.

“Honestly, I forgot the best man was supposed to write a speech, so this is all coming from the top of my head.” Cullen said sheepishly, Alistair grinned and watched him. “I’ve known Alistair for almost twenty years and I can say that he hasn’t changed at all - he’s still the same goofball that I befriended two decades ago; if anything, he was actually a little wilder then. I’ve known Aspen for about sixteen years, and she has managed to mellow Alistair out and she’s brought the best out in him. When Alistair first told me that they were dating, I couldn’t quite picture them together because they had such different personalities but opposites attract and that’s what makes them so good together, Aspen is quiet and Alistair is well, boisterous. You both are absolutely amazing people and I’m very happy for you two, I’m honored that you guys asked me to be a part of your special day. I love you guys and I want the best for you two.”

Cullen handed the microphone back and Alistair all but pinned him in a hug, Aspen joined in soon after and Cullen felt his skin heat up against Aspen’s touch. The two pulled away and were both smiling at him.

“That was actually a really bad speech and yet you two look emotional.”

“I can’t believe you described me as boisterous,” Alistair pouted, Aspen rolled her eyes and smiled even wider at Cullen.

“He’s not wrong, Al.” Alistair put his hand over his chest, he fake gawked at his wife who was ignoring him. “We love you too, Cullen. You’re one of our favorite people and we still are expecting you at dinner every Friday night.”

Alistair nodded in agreement with his wife, Cullen grinned and excused himself, he heard the DJ start the music again and the ballroom erupted into laughter. Cullen grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and he threw it on before walking outside, he sighed and leaned against the brick wall of the building.

Cullen rubbed his face, Aspen’s words were haunting him. _We love you too, Cullen._

* * *


	2. heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dorian drives josephine insane and so to help her out, he books her a trip to a cabin in the countryside.

**JOSEPHINE**  
ONE WEEK UNTIL SATINALIA

  
All Josephine could do was stare at her television with an unamused expression, her lips slightly parted and her whole body shaking; Dorian Pavus, one of her clients and one of Thedas’ number one actors had just created a press nightmare for her. Josephine let out an overdramatized sigh and laid down on her couch, her arm covering her face. There was a loud knock on her door and she looked over at Thom, no, _Blackwall_. Blackwall understood what she was trying to hint at and the tall man stood up and answered the door. Dorian came storming in, he was muttering under his breath and everything about him was disheveled, Dorian stopped behind the couch that Josephine was laying on and he gave her his best “ _I’m sorry_ ” smile.

“There’s my favorite lady!” Dorian exclaimed, his voice straining a bit, he continued to give Josephine a smile that faded when she sat up and glared at him. “Josephine, I’m sorry.”

“Sorry isn’t going to help fix this nightmare, Dorian!” Josephine huffed, she sat up and stood on the other side of the couch. “You do realize what you’ve done, right?”

Dorian sighed, he gave her a small nod - he had gone and _accidentally_ slept with a director for a film that he was trying to get a part in. Dorian claimed he didn’t realize until he checked the information that Cassandra had sent him about the film.

“I suppose this would somewhat not as bad if he wasn’t a married man with children!” Josephine exclaimed, she threw her hands in the hair and Dorian’s face completely fell. “I have no problem with who you sleep with or what you do with your personal life but please, please be cautious of who you sleep with. We don’t need you not being able to get any more roles because you sleep with the wrong person. We also don’t need you labelled as a homewrecker, Dorian.”

“I’m no longer attending the audition, so...we don’t have to worry about that, right?” Dorian asked, Josephine sighed and she gave a little chuckle. Josephine plopped down on the couch, Dorian plopped down next to her.

Blackwall emerged from the kitchen, he held two glasses of wine that were nearly filled to the brim and a glass of whiskey for himself. Blackwall handed the two wine glasses to the duo on the couch, both graciously took the glasses and they sat in silence.

“Josephine, darling, my dearest dear...you need a break from the shit that I’ve been putting you through.” Dorian said as swallowed his sip of wine, he turned to look at his publicist. “Have you ever heard of Thedas Swap?”

Josephine had heard of it once, she was pretty sure it was a home swapping website, she tapped her chin and looked at Dorian with a curious expression.

“I have, you swap houses and essentially lives with someone else, yes?” Josephine inquired as she placed her wine glass on the wooden table; Dorian nodded his head and took another long sip.

“Exactly! I think a nice holiday in the countryside will do you wonders. Let’s take a look and see what we can find, hmm?” Dorian asked pulling his phone out of his pocket, he pulled up the Thedas Swap app and together the two started to look through potential locations for Josephine. Dorian was scrolling through when Josephine stopped him, she pointed to an adorable rustic looking cabin. “Let’s see...in the countryside of the Free Marches. Let’s request this!”

* * *

Autumn was busy making herself dinner when her phone pinged, she furrowed her brows and padded over to the kitchen where her phone was resting; she raised an eyebrow when she saw that she had a new message on Thedas Swap. Autumn had forgotten that she had even listed her house on there, well actually, it was her brothers who had done so. Autumn opened the message and couldn’t help but read it with great interest.

> Hello,  
>  My name is Dorian, I’m writing this request on behalf of my boss, Josephine (she’s sitting right next to me). I’ve been making poor Josie’s life a living nightmare lately so I believe that a nice holiday away from me will...lower her blood pressure and her want to drink. Anyway, I was hoping that your home would be available for a swap during Satinalia or before then? I know that it’s a holiday and we would probably be pulling you away from your family but I really don’t feel like having Josephine combust. I do need her, despite everything that I do to her. We hope to hear from you soon! -  
>  Dorian Pavus

Autumn’s eyes widened when she read Dorian’s last name, she put her phone down and she laughed with disbelief. Dorian Pavus had sent her a request for a swap on behalf of his boss! Autumn ran a hand through her auburn hair and she shook her head. When she finally snapped back to reality, she shakily typed out a response.

> Hi!  
>  A swap during or before Satinalia would be perfect, if Josephine would like, I could give you my info so she and I can discuss the terms of the swap. My name is Autumn Trevelyan, by the way!

* * *

Neither Dorian nor Josephine were expecting a response from the owner of the cabin so quickly, Dorian read it and he grinned.

“Josie, you’re going to the Free Marches!” Dorian laughed as he gave Josephine the information that she needed. Josephine started to squeal happily before she stopped and then frowned, she looked at Dorian.

“Dorian, should I do this? Who is going to keep an eye on you while I’m gone?” Dorian put a hand over his chest and he fake gasped. “I’m serious, Dorian. If I do actually go, please avoid any PR mishaps, please.”

“Yes, mother...anything for my favorite lady.” Dorian replied sarcastically, they both heard Blackwall snort. Blackwall at some point had turned on some sports game between Ferelden and Orlais.

* * *

“You’re going to Antiva City...during Satinalia?”

“Crazy, right!?” Autumn exclaimed as she took a sip of her wine, her brother made a concerned before taking a large swig of his. Autumn frowned. “I know that face...and that sound.”

“What? I’m happy that you’re going to do this, Autumn...it’s just,” Nikau sighed and placed his glass on the coffee table. “It’s Antiva City during Satinalia, that’s like...insanely dangerous.”

Autumn’s frown got even bigger, Nikau sighed again and rubbed his face, “Alright, listen; call me if anything happens, if you feel unsafe or whatever, okay?”

Autumn rolled her eyes and she nodded at her brother, he gave her a sad smile before taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Does this mean we’re going to celebrate Satinalia before you leave?”

“Of course! Presents and hot chocolate almost a week early? Who would deny themselves that pleasure.” Nikau snorted at his sister and shook his head, he grabbed his glass and took another sip of the drink. “I think this could be good for me, Nik.”

“I think so as well. Bring me back something, will you?”

Autumn punched Nikau in the arm, he threw his head back and laughed; Autumn smiled and rolled her eyes. The two sat in silence for a moment, Nikau sighed sadly, Autumn looked into her twins eyes.

“You miss her?”

“This was her favorite time of year,” Nikau mumbled, there was an overwhelming silence that filled the room for a moment. “I should probably get home, make sure that Celeste and Juniper weren’t too much trouble for Merrill.”

Autumn waved goodbye to her brother as he stood up, he grabbed his jacket and turned around, he leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of Autumn’s head. Nikau smiled at her before heading to the door.

“Hey, Nik,” Nikau paused at the door, his hand on the knob “Mililani would be so proud of you.” Nikau felt tears roll down his face as Autumn said that; he laughed quietly before opening the door and leaving.

Autumn knew how much Nikau missed Mili, he absolutely adored her when they were children, and they had been together since they were 14. Nikau was rarely seen without Mililani and to finally see her brother without his beloved life-partner, it killed her and she knew he was suffering greatly. Autumn wished that Nikau was able to take the time away from work to go with her, he needed it as much as she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really wanted to write more about Nikau and Mili but I refrained from doing so even though I'm seriously tempted to make a side story about them and I think I might. x| Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this introduction chapter to my version of our favorite lady ambassador & the Trevelyan twins. Also Dorian is a pain in the butt at times in this.


	3. temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sebastian & bethany meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> half of this was written on my phone at work and it’s also unbeta’d as usual. also varric mentions Hawke & after he did all his shenanigans as the “Champion”, he vanished and became a housekeeper on the outskirts of Kirkwall. :-)) also Fenris wasn’t apart of the kirkwall gang in this nor Sebastian. Also obviously Varric isn’t viscount...yet.

**SEBASTIAN**  
ONE WEEK UNTIL SATINALIA  


Sebastian sat at his desk, he sighed and swiveled back and forth; the cap of his pen pushed against his top lip as he stared at the bookshelf. Sebastian rubbed his face and let out another long sigh. 

“Is everything alright, Choir Boy?” Sebastian turned to location of the voice, he found his old friend, Varric, standing in the doorway. A grin was on the older man’s face and Sebastian just chuckled. “Let me guess, the tabloids are doing their yearly ‘ _let’s remind our people what a manslut and alcoholic our prince used to be!_ ’ bullshit?”

“You’ve guessed it right,” Sebastian sighed “I just thought it would be over once I took over as the Prince, you know?” 

There was a knock that interrupted the two, Sebastian’s gaze turned to a young woman standing in the doorway; she was wearing a cream colored dress with a boat neckline, there was charcoal lace detailing on the sides of the dress. It was form fitting and Sebastian took a deep breath as he looked at her, her black hair was in a tight bun on the top of her head. The woman had a red bandana around her neck, she had a giant smile on her face. 

“Ah, Sunshine!” Varric greeted the woman, the woman looked at Varric and smiled. “Seb, meet Bethany Hawke, she’s an old and a very dear friend of mine. Her older brother is the one that saved Kirkwall from that gang and then single-handedly stopped Meredith.” 

“Nice to meet you Miss Hawke,” Sebastian said with a wide smile, he didn’t miss how her face turned a bright pink. “What can I do for you?”

“Oh! I’m the new intern, I was given some reports from the head of security. He wishes for you to read them when you get the chance, he apologizes for not being able to deliver them himself.” Bethany stammered as she walked over to Sebastian’s desk and handed him the papers. “Is there anything you need, sir?” 

“I’m fine, thank you, Bethany.” 

Bethany nodded and scurried out of his office, Varric snorted and shook his head. 

“She has a bit of a crush on you, Seb. Don’t tease her like that.” Varric said with a smile, he had a mischievous glisten in his eye. 

“Tease her?” 

“That little smile, I know that one.” 

Sebastian couldn’t process what had happened when the short man left, he just sat at his desk completely dumbfounded. 

* * *

Bethany decided to take her lunch a bit early, she sighed and sat down in a chair in the staff break room. Bethany brought some vegetables to snack on, Carver had made a comment about how she was gaining bit of weight (a comment that earned him a smack to the back of the head from their mother and a stern glare from their father). Bethany shook away Carver’s words and started to eat the vegetables she had brought. 

Bethany was scrolling through her phone when she heard the door open and some high pitched voices filled her ears; she knew it was the ‘mean girl squad’ as Varric had called them. The squad consisted of Sebastian’s secretary, Mairi, a childhood friend of his, Flora, and two other women named Sorcha and Coira. Sorcha and Coira didn’t seem too keen on being part of the little squad; they actually seemed to have more of a heart and more care than Mairi. 

“Hello, Bethany!” Sorcha said to her as they walked by, Sorcha and Coira and both waved to her before being called over by Mairi. Mairi glared at Bethany, her eyes narrowed and her glossed lips pursed; making them appear even bigger. Sorcha harbored a sheepish look on her face and she took a spot at the table with Mairi and Flora. 

“I see you have vegetables again, I didn’t know you were a vegetarian, or that you’re a rabbit.” Mairi said, Bethany could hear the snark in her voice. Bethany ignored her and slunk down in her seat. “I had the best burger last night, so thick and juicy.” Bethany could feel Mairi’s eyes on her. “Have you had a chance to check out the Circle grill yet, Bethany? I’m sure you could get a side of rabbit food if they asked.”

“Mairi!” Bethany looked up and saw Sebastian standing in the doorway, the head of his security, Rylen, was standing behind him. Rylen had a neutral expression on his face while Sebastian had one of annoyance. “Stop being rude, and get back to work. I need you to make an appointment with the Viscount of Kirkwall.” Sebastian growled. 

Mairi stood up and the sound of her heels clacking against the floor faded as she went back to her desk. 

Sebastian disappeared and Flora did as well, Sorcha and Coira both came over to sit with Bethany. 

“She’s such a bitch, I’m so sorry. She didn’t offend you, did she?” Coira apologized for Mairi, Bethany gave her a smile and shook her head. 

“No, no. No harm done, I promise.” Bethany put the carrot she had in her hand down, she furrowed her brows. “You two don’t seem to like her very much…”

“Ugh, don’t even get us started on how much we hate her. We have no choice but to stick with her unless we want our names to be tarnished.” Coira sighed, “She married our father and when he died, she took every cent that was meant for us. Unfortunately, she was having an affair with the lawyer so he let her get away with it. Mairi is the type of woman that you want to stay clear from. We’re pretty sure she’s going after Sebastian now.” Coira explained, Bethany felt her heart drop. 

“Sebastian has until Drakonis to find a wife, and somehow Mairi has wormed her way into the running. Sebastian isn’t thrilled with it and I’m sure he would rather gouge his own eyes out than marry her.” Sorcha said with a sad smile, Coira put her hand over her sisters. “Would you like to get coffee with us after work?” 

Bethany nodded and smiled at the sisters, they squealed happily and both said their goodbyes before leaving. Bethany finished up her lunch and walked back out into the main office area, she was heading towards Varric’s office when she heard her name be called. Bethany saw Sebastian standing in the doorway of his office; she turned and headed towards him. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mairi glaring at her. Bethany ignored the woman and walked into Sebastian’s office. Sebastian closed the door behind him, he looked at Bethany and smiled. 

“Miss Hawke, do you have any plans for Sunday night?” Bethany shook her head and was wondering what Sebastian wanted. “I was hoping you would accompany me to the Satinalia gala that we host each year.”

Bethany froze, her mouth went dry and she turned bright red. Did Sebastian just ask her to be his date to one of the biggest events in the Free Marches? Bethany smiled weakly. This was a huge black tie affair that nobles from all over attended, even nobles from Orlais and Antiva!

“I know it’s last minu-“

“I would love to accompany you to the event, Sebastian.” 

Sebastian smiled widely and he nodded, Bethany wasn’t sure when but he had grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Fantastic! Here, have Coira and Sorcha take you shopping for a gown.” Sebastian took out a credit card and handed it to her. “I’m sure they came to your aid after Mairi. They’re sweet girls,”

Bethany nodded and Sebastian opened the door, she walked out and saw the two standing next to each other. Both of them had their eyes fixed on her, Coira was grinning. Bethany quickly crossed the room and stopped in front of them. 

“Shall we go shopping?”

“Oh maker, Coira, you were right! He asked her! Oh, let’s go, let’s go!” Sorcha let out an excited squeal and dragged both Bethany and Coira to the parking garage.

* * *

“So, you asked her?” Varric asked, he was standing in front of Sebastian’s desk. Sebastian nodded, Varric hummed and gave him a skeptical look. “You hurt her and her brothers will quite literally murder you. I may threaten you as well. Sunshine is a treasure, Seb.” 

“I just asked her to accompany me to the gala, Varric. I’m not trying to court her..”

Varric glared at him before giving him a curt nod and leaving his room. Sebastian sighed and dug the heels of his hands into his eyes. 


End file.
